A new wind
by Tolkiien waltzo
Summary: A retelling of the popular video game The Wind Waker. Link, a dreamer boy, gets a rude awakining as a hero to save oceana, his homeland.
1. Chapter 1: A new wind blows

As I open my eyes, I become aware of several things at once. First, I have once again fallen asleep upon the look-out, which always makes my back sore. Idiot. Secondly, I notice my little sister, Aryll, staring at me. She's a sweet kid, and we rarely fight. As she stared at me, I had a vague recollection of Grandma saying something about a Birthday last night. Birthday! It was Aryll's birthday, and I had nothing to give her! Her smile was so big, I didn't want to ruin it.

"I… Uh… Happy birthday, Aryll!" I said. I hoped I could scrounge enough rupees to buy that pig-shaped bag Aryll wanted so badly. She burst out laughing.

"You forgot a present, didn't you?" she said, when she caught her breath.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Aryll. How'd you guess?" She giggled again.

"'Cause that's not ALL you forgot." What else had I forgotten? "Today's _Your_ Birthday, Big brother! Hee, you're so silly!" I started to laugh despite myself. "And here's YOUR present!" As she said this, she held out a Telescope. Not just any old telescope, but Mom's telescope. Aryll kept it by her side at all times after Mom died. Her giving it to me was huge! Gratitude filled my eyes.

"Aryll… Don't do this. Not your telescope."

"No, big brother, keep it. If only for today." Well, that was tempting. With a Telescope, I could watch the postman… Who was right on his rounds now! He's a strange one… looks like a normal guy until _Fwoosh_! Out come his huge bird wings! With several Flaps he was on his way… Soon to be far away from this Island. Outset Island is debatably a large Island; 16 people live here, but a lot of the Island's uninhabited. I hear about many other Islands out there, and I want to, one day, explore it all. But how could I leave Grandma and Aryll Alone? I promised my Dad before he left to go chase the Pirates that killed mom that I'd watch over them, and take care of them.

Aryll is in love with Outset, and everything in it. Especially our Pigs. She just loves the stinky, noisy things. Grandma… Grandma has decided to live her for the rest of her life, in respect to Grandpa, who died at sea. She didn't want to be like him, alone in a strange place. So no leaving Outset, ever. Aryll will always need my help, and she'll always be here. As for me… I'd love to leave anytime. But I never will, and I'm okay with that.

"Are you okay, Big brother? You zoned out…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I'm gonna go see Grandma, Okay?" Then, without waiting for a response, I leapt off the tower, a good 60 feet, and hurtled towards the waters. As I plunged, I kicked out with my feet forward, and burst towards shore. As I walked up on to land, I saw Aryll shaking her head and muttering something.

I walked through our front door dripping wet.

"Oh, Link! Can you come here a minute?" Grandma asked.

"I'm just going to change, Grans. I'll be back in a flash."

"Oh, Link, that's perfect! Here, change into these!" And with that, she tossed me a pile of Green clothes. They were thick and kinda scratchy. As I put them on, I felt… I dunno, _alive_. Like I'd Just drank a full bottle of Grandma's Famous Elixir Soup. I walked over to her, Stepping lively.

"Well, don't you look dashing. Seems like they fit you just fine. You look so much like your father…" Grandma's voice trailed off.

"He wore these clothes, too?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. They're yours now. A tradition in the family, one shared by much of the island."

"Really, Grans? I never see Zill or Joel Wearing this." And I wouldn't want to, as this was pretty warm weather to be wearing sleeved shirts.

"It is for boys who have come of age. The same age of the Hero of Time, derie. Twelve, like you. Yes, it was looong ago…" Here Grandma just started telling another story, one about a boy who had slew an evil man with nothing but a legendary sword. I thought nothing of it, just wondered what I would do with a sword like that. When she was done with the tale, I smiled and told her it was one of the best I'd ever heard.

"Well, I'd better go, Grandma. Joel would kill me if I didn't come show him how to catch a pig today."

"Oh, you kids and your games. Back in the old days, getting these clothes meant you would no longer be a child, but a man, and would take up arms and seek enemies to defeat. But that was in the days of monarchy. Go, run along now. But don't be late for dinner!" I thought about that for a moment. Monarchy. Back in the old days, we had a government. It fell through, however, and ever since our land of Oceiana (oh-she-ah-nah) has no government. Oceiana was made up of a great many Islands, all within our great sea. No one knows when we arrived, due to our lack of histories.

But it's time to get out of my head; I can see Joel jumping up and down on the bridge in the middle of the island, waving at me. Joel is nine, the same age as my sister. He has taken a bit of an obsession for his pet pigs, which escape every night. The next day, I catch them for him. It's his goal to be able to catch them himself, and today we're going to try again. I think today he'll get it; we've been working at it for weeks. He can almost catch them…

We started by throwing out bait. I'll be glad when I don't have to buy all this bait myself anymore. Then we'd wait in some bushes as the pigs dug in to the little red bits, dried fruit and such. We snuck out on our hands and knees after the little pigs, then…

"I caught one!" Joel squealed, which I found a little ironic. "I gots a piggy!" he hoisted it above his head and began running back for the Pig-pen. I mildly thought that if we could build a new fence… But then I dropped my own pig into the pen. "I'll get the rest, Link." Joel said happily. "You enjoy your birthday. Oh, do you want a present?"

"No, I'm fine." I replied. _No longer having to catch those darn pigs is present enough_, I though to myself. Suddenly, Joel screamed.

"Look, in the sky! What is THAT, Link?" He yelled, peril in his voice. I whirled to where he was looking. And what did my gaze fall upon but an enormous black bird. It was majestic, yet terrifying. It had four flowing yellow tails, and within its huge talons was a person. It appeared to be a child, but with the bird's size, who could tell? But then, I heard another scream. One far worse that Joel's, not only because it was a grown woman screaming it, but for the word that was spoken. A word that filled me with contempt and paralyzed me with fear.

"_Pirates!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Tetra

I rushed into the nearest building. The old man there was busy analyzing a few spears for sharpness. He turned around at my entrance.

"Is it true, Link?" He asked.

"Yes, Orca. It's all too true." I replied in a grim tone. I'd seen the ship myself; Huge, with a Jolly Roger flying atop it. Skulls and crossbones printed on the sails, and a dragon design upon the prow. Now is the time, Orca. The time I've been training for."

"Yes, it is." He replied. There was a slowness that irritated me in his fetching the item we'd agreed on. "It's your twelfth birthday today? How… appropriate." He finally Found the parcel he'd been looking for. He slowly handed it to me. I removed the wrapping… And held in my hands a brown Scabbard. "This sword… It hasn't been used in decades, Link. The last user… well, legends say he was the one who first wore those clothes you wear now, Link. May that hero lend you strength now, in this fight against those pirates. What happened seven years ago won't happen again."

"Not on my watch." I said solemnly. I charged out of the house, and headed for my own home. There was little time, I was sure, before the landing party would arrive. No time to wonder about the bird. As I entered, Grandma walked up to me. She'd already fetched the family shield from the wall.

"Link. I know what you're going to do, and I'm not going to stop you. You… you make your old grandma so proud." She then passed me the shield. "Your father… when he comes back, He'll be so proud. Do the family well. And another thing…" she leaned in, closer to me. "A family secret… we're not actually from Oceana. Me and my poor husband, Karlok, actually moved here from another land… a land, not an island, Link. Remember that…"

"Grans, I'll always make the family proud, no matter where we come from." I whispered, eager to go before the Pirate warriors came.

As I emerged from the house, I heard a familiar voice.

"Geared up for a fight, Link?" Aryll asked sadly. I spun to face her. She was standing by the crawlspace. She was being smart; every house on outset had a secret crawlspace under the porch, leading to a cellar where we stored emergency funds. Children, in case of attack, were to go to the cellars. Even if the houses were burnt down, they would emerge alive and with a decent amount of rupees. Last time this happened, I was there with Aryll. Now, she'd be alone. But this time, she'd come back up to laughs and victory shouts; I was determined to kill every pirate that dared to cross me.

As I walked over to the beach, I saw a strange sight; the pirates had a large catapult upon the prow, and were firing huge rocks at the bird. I had come just in time to see one boulder nail it upon the head. Out of shock, the bird dropped the human in it's grip, who dropped unto Outset Summit! My rage against the pirates forgotten, I ran across the island to the slope. As I began to ascend Mt. Outset, I heard strange sounds. When I finally reached the summit, breathing hard, I saw a sight that made my blood run cold; Horrible, Man-sized monsters with Blue skin and big sticks. They were searching the trees and grass for something. Monsters? Not on _My _Island! I drew the sword. Now, this was foolhardy. I'd been practicing sword fighting for a year, and wasn't very good at it. But these beast-man compelled me to fight. I rushed forward. I found myself not entirely in control of my own limbs as I swung, slashed and stabbed at the beasts. When I was done, I was surrounded by blue, bloodied bodies. Suddenly, the bodies disappeared in large purple puffs of smoke. I whipped my sword in the grass, and then carried on. As I passed a large tree, something compelled me to glance into its branches. I saw the girl just in time, as she was falling. I ran and caught her, which only made it so both of us were on the ground, slightly dazed. She got up first. She was rather pretty, with her blonde hair up in a strange curl. Her bluish-black eyes glanced dully at me, then at the forest around her.

"Where am I?" She asked curtly. All I could do was stare, for a moment. "Oh-Kay, you're an idiot." She said, almost to herself.

"Hey!" I said, ticked. "I just saved you!"

"Oh, yeah. Nice save. You didn't do a thing but get landed on."

"Not true." Said a deep voice. I whirled around to face a large man, dressed in green. A portion of his massive, muscled chest was exposed, reveling blue swirl-like patterns tattooed there. "This boy just did some of the most amazing swordplay I've ever seen." He said, his black, beady eyes staring at me in awe. "If not for him, you'd be Boko fodder."

"Hmm. That's interesting, Gonzo. Really. Now will someone tell me where I am, or am I gonna have to gut someone?" I stared at her short, curved sword and suddenly decided it was time to explain.

"You're at the summit of Mt. Outset." I muttered quickly. Seeing that there was no more danger, I sheathed my sword and shield. She stared at me for a second. "On a mountain…" I began.

"On Outset Island. Yeah, I figured that. I was just noticing your, err, Strange get-up." She said. I glanced down, once again, at my thick, green clothes and sighed. Oddly, she reminded me a little of a girl I once met named Mila. Both had the same haughty attitude, but Mila had been nice to me, unlike this girl.

"Miss Tetra, I think we should set sail soon… the townsfolk don't seem to take too kindly to pirates." Gonzo said. I glared accusingly at the girl I now knew was Tetra.

"You're pirates, aren't you!" She only rolled her eyes.

"Figured that bit out for yourself, Eh?" She said. She then turned distastefully away and began to walk out of the forest.

"Um… the exit is that way." I muttered, pointing the opposite way that she was walking. With a huff, she changed direction. Gonzo shrugged at me, and then turned to follow her. I quietly followed suit.

When we emerged, we stared at the rickety old rope bridge between the summit and the trail. As if on cue, Aryll ran out from the trail over to the bridge.

"Big brother!" She shouted, overjoyed. "The pirates aren't going to be mean! Isn't that great?" I had a strange feeling in my gut as I remembered why the pirates had come here in the first place.

"Hey." I said, turning to tetra. "What did you do to enrage that bird?" She got a fierce expression on her face.

"I have no idea. All I know is, one minute we're sailing, clean as can be, and the next…" I heard a scream that made my heart stop. I turned just in time to see the bird swooping down, capturing Aryll in its claws and flying off. I felt a familiar rush as I ran forward, sword drawn. I could feel a strange tingling in my blood. I was going to make this bird pay… Suddenly, there was no earth beneath my feet. Only then did I remember we were on the summit of Mt. Outset. As I fell, I felt an oddly familiar hand grabbing mine, and pulling me up. I heard Tetra's yelling distantly in my head, but it was like a voice whispering from far away; all too easy to Ignore.

I awoke in my house, and I could hear grandma arguing with someone outside. I grabbed my sword and shield and followed the sound of her voice. I could see she was in a heated argument with Orca's brother about something or other, so I quietly slipped around her. On the beach was Tetra, Gonzo and some other pirate boy, about my age, standing on the sand. They, too, were arguing; but it was with our postman, Quill. As I approached, The new boy spoke.

"Yeah, well who says we care, eh?" he had a high, annoying voice and two buck teeth that stuck out beyond the rest. He wore a blue cap over his dirty blonde hair.

"It's not a matter of caring." Quill said. "It's a matter of what you must do. A consequence."

"Well, we pirates don't listen to Rito consequences, so just deal with it. _Rito_." The way Tetra put sneering emphasis upon the word _Rito _made me think it had something to do with Quill. Then I remembered that when we first met, he had called himself a "Rito postman".

"Hey, leave him alone. What did he ever do to you?" I told them with a fierce a voice as I could muster. Quill turned to me.

"Ah, Link. You're awake. You saw what happened to Aryll, right?" I nodded.

"I'll avenge her. I will, one day."

"Why not today?" Quill asked. "Oh, but wait, you're not saying… you think she's dead?"

"You think she's not?" I asked, amazed he would be so optimistic, even now.

"I know she's not… but where she's been taken, I'd almost wish she were." He said solemnly.

"Why?" I asked. "Where is she?" Quill sighed. In an ominous tone, he said three simple words that would change my life forever.

"The Forsaken Fortress."


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate Link

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"NO WAY!" Tetra screamed out.

"Please, hear me out!" Quill said, his soft voice raised as high as it could go. "This is the only way!" I grumbled. After I had made it clear that I'd go anywhere and do anything to save Aryll, I regretted wording it that way. "Link, there is no other way. If you truly wish to save Aryll, you must do this!"

"I'll _swim _to this Forsaken Fortress before I'll go with… _Them_." I hissed. How _Dare _Quill suggest that I… travel with _Pirates? _And Tetra didn't seem any happier than I was with it. But Quill was determined.

"Link…" He started.

"Hey! What about _Us, _Rito? Eh? It's _our _ship, not some charity case! For the last time, we're _not _carting some little _brat _across the seas, not to the Forsaken Fortress, of all places!" Quill sensed a sensitive topic, and turned to ponder this. Then, he quietly asked Tetra a brief question.

"What about… Windfall? He could get his own boat from there…"

"Windfall? Well… I guess we could do that…" Tetra said, thinking. Then, she turned her back on Quill and Link. "_If _it'll get you off our back, bird-man, then yes." Quill then turned to me.

"Link…" he started again.

"No way, Quill!" I shouted. "There is no way I'm going with Pirates, and that's Final!" As I stormed off, I could hear Tetra muttering something like 'glad that's solved'.

As I stared out at the sea from the Look-out, I could remember Grandma's words to me._ "Link, we're not from Oceana. Make the Family proud. Not from Oceana… Not from Oceana… From a land, Link… Make us proud…" _Then, Aryll's voice filled my head. It was from long ago, when we were playing Pirate Attack. _"Help me, big brother. Save me!" _Followed by her giggle. I saw a strange sight in the horizon; A red Boat, with a lion Prow, sailing itself across the sea. Suddenly, I saw a bright flash. Within the water's reflection, I could see an enormous Castle. Where I should be sat another boy, with bright blonde hair like mine, and even the same colored eyes; blue as the sea. He wore clothes like mine, and he had a big blue-hilted sword in hand. It was magnificent. He winked at me, wit ha Ripple, the whole scene changed; the castle was in ruins, and where my reflection should be was a giant man, completely cloaked in Black. Swirling gold letters lined his cloak, and a Red jewel stuck out where his forehead should be. I heard an Evil laugh, then I felt woozy. I felt myself losing consciousness, and tumbled off the look-out.

I awoke on the shore, With Zill and Joel looking over me. Their Mother was standing beside them, looking at something. I looked Joel and Zill in the eyes and told them Good-bye. Then, I turned and rushed off to the Dock, determined. The last pirate was pulling up the gangplank when I ran up.

"Hold it! I'm coming!" I shouted. As I clambered up, I recognized Gonzo. He was smiling at me.

"I was hoping you would join us, Link." He said in a happy tone. Despite his fierce looks, I felt… safe around him. Imagine that, safe around a pirate.

"Oh ,yes. Happy-freaking-day." Said a familiar, snide voice.

"Hello again, Tetra." I said.

"Don't expect a free travel to windfall. It'll be a few weeks, I'd guess, so be ready for a full week of hard work!" She then tossed me some clothes. "Here. Pirates don't wear stuff like that, so put this on." A blue shirt wit ha lobster design on it, and orange shorts. Grey wristbands.

"Can I keep my hat on?" I asked sarcastically as I headed for the cabins.

"No." Was all I heard.

Later, I was all geared up with my thankfully not-warm clothes and reported below Decks to my new boss. It was the boy my age from before.

"I'm Niko, and don't you forget it, Swabbie. Now, these few weeks you're gonna be on the bottom of the barrel, got it?" He crackled.

"Ok." I grumbled. So far, I wasn't very impressed by these so-called "Pirates". I stared at the interior of the ship's hull… the whole cargo bay was empty. Ropes with lanterns on them dangled from the ceiling.

"Now, I'm gonna show you what we pirate swabbies do all day. Ready?" With that, he charged forward and leapt to one of the ropes. He grabbed on, and started swinging all around the room, from rope to rope. Finally he landed on the raised platform on the other side. "Think you can handle that?" He said snidely.

"What about… you know, work?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, of course we swabbies do the dirty work like the laundry and emptying the chamber pots, but only when the need arises. See, it's better to be a Swabbie for kids like us!" I grinned. I ran forward and jumped at a rope. As I grabbed on, I slid down the rope. I then fell to the floor, clutching my hand sin such extreme pain! Niko laughed. "Got rope burn, Link?" I just nodded. He laughed again. We spent several hours swinging around. That evening, Niko took me to the kitchen. It was all wood, and full of different food. A strange Metal box, cold to the touch, was full of ice and raw meat. Lots of spices lined the walls, as well as dried fruits and vegetables. Cans of chicken stock, beef broth and fruit juices filled the cupboards.

"We're the cooks tonight Link… as well as every night. You'll have to grow a stomach of steel… I'm a horrible cook." He laughed. I laughed with him, then wordlessly began grabbing ingredients. "Hey, what're you doing?" He asked. I said nothing as I filled a large pot with stock and broth. I light the fire under the pot, and analyzed the vegetables and spices. I murmured to myself as I worked.

"Two pinches of Boko root… A dash of Deku powder… a few carrots for strength, some blueberries to sharpen the mind, Green curry for bravery… Lots of pork to fatten up the bones…" Niko just stared in awe.

The large table was full by the time we got there, carrying the large pot. The pirates groaned at the stew's yellow color.

"Another great concoction of the great Niko? Whatever happened to sandwiches, ya?" Jeered one of the pirates. A host of them laughed with him. Gonzo held out his bowl.

"Let's get this over with, lads." He said. More laughs. As we poured some stew in his bowl, he took his spoon and tested the yellow broth. He said nothing, and set it down. He just sat there. Finally, he spoke.

"What… what _Is _that, Niko?" He asked quietly. Niko flinched.

"I… I don't know, Gonzo. Link made it." Gonzo turned to me.

"Link?" he asked.

"It's Elixir Stew. My grandma's recipe, twisted a bit to be a bit more…hearty." There was a long pause.

"Link." Gonzo said again. "You ever think of becoming a cook? 'Cause if you do… I'd pay a hundred Rupees to have you in our service!" He turned to the other pirates. "Lads, tonight, we eat well!" a chorus of cheers. "And we will every night until we reach Windfall!" More cheers, and even a huzzah. Nudge, the larges of the pirates, walked over to me and picked me up. He set me on his shoulder. Loud, poorly sung songs broke out, with lyrics twisted to match food and my name. I saw Niko shrink back, pain on his face. I stopped smiling.

"I'm just a cook…" I tried to say. Nobody was listening, so I jumped down. I powered the men their stew, then started to carry the pot back to the kitchen. Niko came over to help me.

"Aren't you going to stay there? They're celebrating you." Niko muttered to me, jealousy in his voice.

"Naw." I said. "They're celebrating the food, which they'll only have for a few weeks. I'd rather spend time with cooler people. I'm a Swabbie, remember?" I said wit ha grin. Niko matched my grin with an open smile, Buck teeth gleaming.

"You know what, link? You're alright. You're all right." He said.

We filled a bowl with stew and headed for the cabins. Niko knocked on the biggest door. Tetra opened the door.

"What's with all the singing?" She asked. She looked down on the bowl. "Even your cooking didn't deter their spirits, eh? I'm impressed." Then she caught on to the changes in the lyrics. She turned to me. "Are they… singing about _you_?" she asked, suspicion in her voice.

"More about the stew, really. My grandma taught me how to cook." I said evenly. Tetra snorted.

"A cook. Of course he's a freakin' cook. What next?" She took the bowl and slammed the door in our faces.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"Dunno." Niko responded.

The next day, I was called out above decks. Gonzo and a few other pirates had gathered in a circle.

"Come here, Link." Gonzo said. As I approached, I saw in the center of the circle was a gangly teenager with a red cap and bloodshot eyes. "This is Zuko." Gonzo said. I noticed Gonzo was holding my sword and shield. He saw the question in my eyes. "Zuko's our best swordsman anywhere close to your size. I want the rest of the lads to see your brilliant swordplay."

"Um… okay…" I said. I picked up my sword and shield, and put the sheath on my back. Zuko stared at me.

"Dude… I'm not gonna be, like, holding back or anything. So, like, fight for your life." He himself drew his sword, long and thick. His shield was made of wood, like mine, but much larger. He charged at me, and I rolled to the left. He bashed into my side with his shield. I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I stumbled to the floor, dropping my sword. Zuko laughed and raised his sword to maim me. That's when I felt a familiar rush. And this time, I wasn't on a Cliffside. I rolled over to my sword, and picked it up as I rose to me feet.

"He's nimble!" One pirate said.

"He's dead." Said another. I ran toward Zuko. As he swung his sword at me, I met it with my shield. A twist of the shield with a strike of the blade, and Zuko's sword went flying overboard. I leapt into the air and chopped down on him, cutting his shield neatly in half, as well as leaving a small cut on his arm. Then I bashed the side of his head with my shield. It all lasted about ten seconds. In ten seconds, it had gone from Zuko standing over me, lying on the ground to Zuko on the floor, unmoving. The jeering from the pirates fell to a hush. Gonzo started clapping, as did the others. I turned and saw Tetra, leaning against a nearby mast, staring at me. When our eyes met, she winked at me.

The weeks passed rather quickly. Niko taught me the secrets to rope swinging in return for my lessons on cooking. Every day, about midday, Gonzo would teach me more about sword fighting. He'd finish every lesson with "But of course, you already know that' I know you're just humoring me." But I was really learning from him. More than I'd ever learned from Orca. As we neared Windfall, I remembered that Mila lived there, and was exited to visit her again. On the other hand, I was actually getting used to life as a Pirate. Tetra had suddenly warmed up to me a little, and offered me a place with them after I saved Aryll.

"In a year, we'll stop by outset again, if you want." She had told me. A loud cry awoke me from my thinking.

"Land ahoy!"

I whipped out Aryll's telescope. There, on the horizon, was Windfall Island. But… we weren't heading for it. In fact, we were veering left, when Windfall was far right of us. I ran from the starboard and up to Tetra, who was at the wheel.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Windfall's over there!"

"So it is." Tetra muttered.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. She stared at me.

"I decided that a good cook for a while longer was worth the risk. We're taking you to the Forsaken fortress. We should be there in a few days."


	4. Chapter 4: Forsaken Fortress

Niko was, needless to say, pleased.

"A whole week with you? Great!"

"Time to work on boiled pork with Sawsay sauce, eh?" I said playfully.

"YES!" Niko shouted. This was an inexpensive and delicious meal, but somewhat difficult to get the pork just right. Tetra was surprising me now, though. She invited me out that night, after dinner, to gaze at the stars.

"Look at that constellation, link. Look familiar?" she asked. I shrugged. "That's the Hero's belt. Modeled after the very belt you wear now." We spent the evening identifying Star patterns. And so, another week passed, my days full. On my last morning, I told Tetra that I'd join them after I knew Aryll was safe.

"Link! What made you change your mind?" she asked. I explained what had happened to my mother. "Oh. I wish you'd told me that before now, Link. This…" she turned away. "This changes things."

"Why? I trust you guys, Tetra! I know you aren't connected to the pirates that killed my mother." I said.

"No. We're not." She said, putting a strange emphasis on the word "We're". Then she turned and looked me in the eye. "Link… The Forsaken Fortress… It's the base of the Pirates of Bone. By the description you gave me, the Pirates of Bone were the ones who raided your island seven years ago." I stared at her. For the entire trip, I'd forgotten my hatred of pirates. About my mother. Now, here I was, finding out that I was about to unwittingly meet them again. "We can still retreat, Link. You don't have to face them today."

"No." I said, trying to fit all my hatred and fear into that one word. "I go now. For mom. For Aryll. For everyone." Tetra didn't try to argue.

"Then go see Gonzo. You're going to need the best he can offer to beat the pirates of bone." I nodded.

"What? You need to learn all you can today? Link, if you want to know, come back after rescuing Aryll. You won't need the best moves for simply sneaking in and running out. Besides, you'll need more than a sword to beat that bird." Gonzo laughed after saying this. I stared at him.

"The Pirates of Bone killed my mother, and my father went missing seven years ago looking for her. I'm going to need all I can get, because I'm going to kill them all." I said it so quietly and with such confidence that instead of arguing, Gonzo drew his sword. He charged at me. But that rush happened again, and with one fell swoop I struck Gonzo in the side, leaving a gash there, causing blood to flow onto the deck, and making him release his sword. It flew out of his grasp and plunged into the sea. I stared at the river of blood that was spurting upon the deck. Then, I turned. The Forsaken Fortress was there, on the horizon. I grabbed a barrel from one of the sides of the ship and leapt into the water. Floating on the barrel, and kicking my feet to propel myself forward, I headed for the fortress. I finally floated under the wooden gate into the fortress itself. It was built like a ring, with towers of dark stone climbing to the sky. Bright skylights rained down from the towers, and the walls were lined with cannons. At the highest point was a ruined galley of an enormous ship. I recognized it as the galley I had stared at as I emerged from under my house seven years ago. New rage filled my limbs, and I kicked over to the inner dock. As I climbed up, I pulled the barrel with me. Searchlights lit the stairway along the ring to the interior, lighting up numerous guards. I could use this barrel as a disguise. I removed the top, and found… My old Green clothes! What were they doing in a barrel? But I remembered my grandmother's pride in my wearing them…

As I stepped, in my green tunic and under a barrel with eyeholes cut out, unto the stairway. Suddenly, I felt a blast of light and heat. I threw the barrel off just in time before it engulfed in flames. At my feet was a lantern, and before me… an enormous monster. Now, as I said, I hate pigs. That's my sister's thing; I just see pigs as problems. So imagine my reaction at the sight of a huge monster with a pig's head and a razor-sharp spear. I raised my shield in time to deflect his swing, and followed it up with a thrust of my blade to its head, piercing it between the eyes. But as I watched it reel in pain, then become a puff of purple smoke, I heard a grunt from behind me. Suddenly, everything blacked out.

When I awoke, I was stranded in a cell. Wooden bars held me in place, and many more pig-monsters awaited beyond them. They were laughing.

"Dinner time soon for lucky Moblins!" One giggled. The name rang through my head. Moblin. Suddenly, the bars and walls melted around me. I was in a forest, and the boy from my last vision was standing beside me. Before us was a Moblin. The boy smiled at me. Then, a blue-hilted sword appeared in his hand. He charged forward. The Moblin raised a spear that also came from nowhere.

"A Moblin is a large, spear-totting monster, a old favorite of our enemy's." The boy said. "Typically used as guards. Never attempt hand-to-hand with them from the front, their spears can take you by surprise. Employ lots of evasion when facing them. If you don't have a weapon, try to stick close to walls. They'll swing at you, lose their spears, and you can use them. Also, if in a group, Moblins can accidentally hit one another rather easily."

"Who are you?" I asked him. "How do you know this?" He smiled.

"I'm… well, you can call me 'Time'. As for how I know… well, you're not the first hero to face them. I'll leave it at that, okay?" He smiled at me like Tetra always did, complete with the wink. "Bye for now… Wind."

I shook my head.

"What now, little boy? No want to be eaten?" One of the Moblins sneered. I smirked.

"Better to be eaten by a pig than be one." I said, trying my best to imitate Niko when he was taunting me. One of the Moblins growled. "Whatsa matter, pig-face? Hungry now? I think I got some bacon in my pocket!" A Moblin snarled at me. Then, my plan worked; he threw a lantern at me. My wooden bars burnt down, and I burst through them, clinging to the walls. Sure enough, the Moblins started to swing wildly; they had no control. One dropped his spear as his backside was pierced by another's spear point. I picked it up by the end, it was surprisingly light. I threw it with all my strength at a Moblin's head. It went clear through and into the injured Moblin, reducing them both to purple ash.

"Now you're thinking, Hero of Time." Said a voice. I whirled around to face… a man, dressed all in black. His flowing robes were littered with golden lettering. He had a very dark complexion, and a ruby was upon his forehead. His orange beard and hair seemed to have life of their own as the flowed along his face. His blood red eyes stared coldly at me.

"Huh?" was all I could say. He laughed at me. Suddenly, the ceiling gave way as the massive bird from before burst unto the scene. It struck at me, grabbing me with it's beak.

"Bring him to the top, Halem." The large man from before said. The bird took flight, carrying me with it. Suddenly, I was thrown against the wooden floor of a pirate ship hull, atop the fortress. "So nice of the Pirates Of Bone to lend me their old fortress, don't you think?" the man asked me. "Of course, dead men need no place to hide, but still, I appreciate the thought."

"You… Killed the pirates of bone?" I asked.

"Yes, boy. About eight years ago." My stomached turned at this. The evil that stood before me… it was responsible for the death of my mother! Rage filled my system. I felt a familiar rush flow through my veins, but I did nothing… yet. "Do you ever wonder why, child?" He asked.

"Why what?" I yelled.

"Why I chose Outset Island. Why only your mother had to die. Why your sister was the one taken. Why, Hero? What reason would I have?" He laughed as he said this. My fists clenched.

"Why?" was all I said. He grinned.

"To infect you. Your hatred of me would turn you from your precious _Light_ and make you just like me. To make you _understand _me!" He reached out his hand to me. "Now, we're not so different, you and I. Both of us have a bitter hatred, but one we have for good reason. Our golden power should see that. But no! If you fought me, you'd see. Your light is _gone_, off to go leech someone else's life!" I chose that moment to swing, He pulled a curved sword as if from nowhere to block the strike, but he did not imagine the power I put behind it. It was knocked to the side, and I stabbed at him. He used another sword to parry me, and I fell back. Then, without fully understanding what I was doing, I started to swing without any hesitation, blocking with my shield and slicing at the man. He blocked my every stroke with ease. Suddenly, I was grabbed by two powerful, unmoving objects; the bird's beak! It hoisted me into the air, and threw me off into the ocean. As I fell, my life flashed before my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Windfall Island

As I awoke, I could hear Shouts and the creaking of wood. I opened up my eyes and took in the sight; I was in a small alcove, in a red boat. As I turned to face the ocean, something about this small ship seemed… familiar. But then I looked up. The ship's mast was tinder wood. Scorch marks marred what was left of the sail, and it was fairly clear that this ship was going nowhere without repairs. It was a shame, too, for it was a fine little boat, small enough for a fisherman, but with the right shape for anyone who would wish to travel Oceana. That got me thinking. If I could buy this ship _before _it gets repaired, and paid for the repairs myself… I could use a boat like this to travel the world! It was then that my memory returned to me in a rush. Sadness filled my heart as I thought of poor Aryll, alone in that huge hororland. But with a ship like this, I could sail over there and… and what? Be beaten by that dark-cloaked man again?

"Ah. You're awake!" A voice boomed. It was odd… I'd never heard the voice before, but it seemed so familiar… So like that evil man's… but different… I turned around, to face… the open sea. The ship's prow. I was alone in the alcove.

"Who… Who said that?" I asked.

"I did!" the voice boomed again. Then, without warning, the very prow of the ship turned toward me with loud creaks of wood. It was carved in the likeness of a lion's head… and it's mouth was moving. I fell back in surprise. The boat laughed. "Well, my boy, it seems that you've never seen a talking boat before, have you?" He said, laughing some more.

"N-no, sir." I said, shocked.

"That is… unsurprising, considering I have not seen another, as well." He muttered. "And I am no _sir_. My name is…" the very air seemed to sparkle as he said these next words; "The King of Red lions!" I stared.

"Um… what's a red lion?" I asked.

"Nothing, my boy. Nothing at all just a name, yes?" He said quickly. I noted that this was a tender subject.

"um… how did I end up here?"

"well, after I found you floating in the sea, I pulled you up and headed for here. But I was attacked by some pirates along the way… pirates of bone, to be precise. I made it here, but… well, you've seen the damage. Now, I'll explain more if you go and buy me a sail."

"Um… you'll need more than a sail to be able to sail the seas, Mr.… King… But I'll get you a repairman, too.

"NO!" He boomed. "I mean, I'll be fine. Just get me a sail. Ok? Can you handle that?"


End file.
